


Mice Cream

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: YooRan Week! [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Day 3 of Yooran week! The prompt for today is Ice Cream/Coffee- and we have an ice cream date! Yoosung brings Saeran to his favorite ice cream parlor, meanwhile, Saeran tries to brave crowds of people on a hot summer's day. Warning! There is a panic attack described in this fic.





	Mice Cream

“Let’s go out.”

“Really? Okay!”

Sometimes that’s all it took for the two boys to go out and about the town. It took a while to get to that point in their friendship, for Saeran to even feel comfortable enough to go downtown without paranoia sitting in. Now, half of the time, he seems to suggest it. 

It doesn’t mean he refrains from dressing in his usual attire though- even if it’s sweltering hot. Yoosung, at first, tried to deter him. (you’ll get heatstroke! I don’t want you to faint!), but he quickly found that it was a fruitless task and, if anything, the only thing he could make Saeran do was drink plenty and ask him when/if he wanted to go back home. 

People tended to stare at him. It used to really brim Saeran with anxiety, but he found that the more he invested in conversing with Yoosung, and thinking about the day they’d have together, the more the anxiety melted away. Even now, dressed in his fleece sweater, cheeks already perking in sweat and blush, and eyes fierce in their gaze, people were still staring. But he cared more about the ice cream they were about to have. 

“But yeah- The Diamond has been here for nearly thirty years. It’s kind of a landmark at this point. And all their ice cream is homemade- they do a lot of special flavors. My mom used to take me there all the time, especially if family was in town- I’d always get strawberry… but I think I’m starting to like their espresso chocolate flavor more. I don’t know- maybe I should do a scoop of each?” Saeran nodded aimlessly as Yoosung droned on, but he wasn’t disinterested in the slightest. He loved ice cream, that was common knowledge, and he liked listening to Yoosung talk…

“Good afternoon- welcome to The Diamond!” 

It was busy- a line winding around the entire parlor at a snail’s pace- and Saeran quickly found himself regretting coming here. His back grew stiff as well as the air as they got in line. Not soon after, a group of college kids following and getting in line behind he and Yoosung. He could just barely feel the breath of one of them on the nape of his neck- and he swore- if that fucking kid touched him…

Saeran shuddered and whimpered under his breath, wrapping his arms around his midsection to try and make himself smaller. It only served to make him more forgettable, he guessed, since the next moment, one of those kids stumbled forward and pushed him back against Yoosung. Maybe- in another instance with different people, Saeran would have shrugged it off. But now- he hissed and brought his hands up in defense, holding at his head to help steady the swaying he was suddenly having. Why was the air so thin suddenly? Why was his shirt so tight? Why was his mouth so dry? It was so warm- even in this air conditioned ice cream parlor. 

“Hey.” Yoosung’s voice is just barely a whisper. Saeran can feel himself being tugged, out of the line, out of the people- and into a chair. His hands are suddenly warm, held tight within Yoosung’s. “Do you want to go home?”

Saeran doesn’t notice until now that he hadn’t been breathing. He takes in a deep gulp of air and shakes his head, not quite able to see with his hands still covering his face, body still trembling in what he assumed might have been fright. 

The hands holding his own rub little circles into the knuckles. “Alright. Do you want something to drink?”

This time, Saeran nods. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Saeran knew he was being honest, and the time probably wasn’t more than a minute, but feeling that soft warmth leave so suddenly was petrifying. His breath left in one fell swoop as the chaos sounds of the parlor continued to get to him. 

“Here you go.”

Saeran slowly lowers his hands and sees Yoosung, holding out a bottle of water to him. He hadn’t noticed they were sitting at a small table in the parlor, pretty much empty despite a few families sitting as well. Although- the line is still rampant. 

Yoosung twists open the cap for him and hands over the water, and Saeran swears he had never tasted something so delicious. He downs half of it in one gulp, very quickly drooping his head with exhaustion. The water doesn’t completely help- his nerves are still on fire and he’s starting to get a headache- but at least his mouth wasn’t dry. 

Yoosung reaches out and holds one of his hands, his expression soft and inviting. “I know you said you didn’t want to go but- it’s kind of busy. How about we get coffee first- then come back when it’s not as busy?”

Saeran swallows, his throat slowly loosening up. “Yeah, okay.”

-

True to his word, he had gotten a scoop of each. The espresso accented the flavor of the strawberry, how could he not? And, of course- Saeran had gotten chocolate chip mint. 

They walked leisurely back towards home, eating their ice cream and giving in to idle chit chat about whatever came to mind. 

Yoosung, at times, eyed Saeran’s ice cream, craving the minty chocolate flavor. The temptation became too much, and when Saeran was caught in his own sentence, Yoosung had nudged forward and licked up his friend’s ice cream. 

“Hey- what the hell, that’s mine! Gimme some…”

Saeran retaliated, grabbing the hand that was holding Yoosung’s ice cream and tugging him closer to take a bite out of the cold treat. 

Yoosung gasped, offended. “How dare you! That’s my ice cream! Mmm… Mice cream!”

“Mice cream?” Saeran stared at Yoosung incredulously. “Like… ice cream made from mice?”

“No, no like- my ice cream. Mice- my ice…”

Saeran continued to stare at Yoosung strangely, wondering what the hell he was talking about. “Ice cream made from mice.”


End file.
